callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair's Folly
Alistair's Folly is a wonder weapon featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies map, Dead of the Night. It can be obtained through either using the Mystery Box, or by unlocking it from a wall through a small easter egg requiring the player to find four coloured letters around the map and inserting them into the safe lock to open the safe and obtain the weapon. Overview Designed and created by Alistair Rhodes, Alistair's Folly is a revolver-like projectile weapon capable of firing small green explosive rounds, causing great amounts of damage to enemies while unaffecting the user. The weapon has a total of twelve rounds in its chamber, and another ninety-six in reserve. Similarly to the Ray Gun, the weapon will move the user backwards slightly when firing. Acquisition There are two ways the player can obtain Alistair's Folly. Firstly, the player can obtain it from the Mystery Box for 950 points. Secondly, the player can complete a small easter egg to open a small safe in the Library to obtain a free Alistair's Folly. To open the safe, the player will have to look for four different colored symbols in different parts of the map, with each color spawning in a certain area and each symbol changing each game. Once the player has identified each of the four symbols and their colors, the player can switch the dials on the safe in the Library to the correct code. When done correctly and the player interacts with the safe above, it will open, rewarding a free Alistair's Folly. The locations for the symbols are: * Red Symbol - On the wall on the staircase connecting the East Gallery and Main Hall, on the face of a barrel within a barrier in the Wine Cellar, in the Master Bedroom on the wall next to the bed, or on the wall behind the bar in the Dining Room. * Blue Symbol - On a tombstone to the right of the right set of stairs leading up to the Mausoleum, on top of a smaller mausoleum to the right of the main Mausoleum, on bottom of the lion statue to the left of the fast travel portal, or on the side of a stone coffin near the Cemetery entrance close to the Stake Knife crafting bench. * Green Symbol - Behind a gate between the main Greenhouse Laboratory entrance and the staircase leading up to the Dining Room, on the wall of a small circular room near the Perk Altar spawn in the Gardens, or behind either of the gates to the left or right of the Perk Altar spawn in the Gardens. * Yellow Symbol - Behind some vines on the wall to the left of the Bowie Knife, on the wall to the right of the GKS, or on the side of the paths to the left of the GKS or to the right of the Bowie Knife. Upgrades Alistair's Folly has two upgraded variants, the stage two version known as the Chaos Theory, and the stage three version known as Alistair's Annihilator. Chaos Theory In the Library is a secret room hidden behind a bookshelf to the right of the Silver Bullet dispenser. The player must melee the shelf with the Ballistic Shield, causing the room to open and revealing a piece for the Chaos Theory. The player must now acquire Werewolf Chaos Material, which can be sourced by killing a Werewolf with a gun using silver bullets. Upon acquiring the material, the player can insert it into a machine under the telescope in the Greenhouse Laboratory, causing it to become Prima Materia. With the Prima Materia, the player can combine it with the Chaos Theory piece from the Library on a specific crafting bench in the Greenhouse Laboratory, allowing the player to acquire the Chaos Theory. Design wise, this version of the weapon features a new set of iron sights and a turquoise colored light as opposed to the normal green. The Chaos Theory acts similar to the normal Alistair's Folly, but the player can now charge a shot, which will take three normal shots from the chamber when used. This charged shot will either create a yellow pool of acid, which causes enemies to become stunned and confused for a few moments before exploding, or will create a blue whirlwind, which will pick up enemies close to it and swing them around within it until they are killed. The Chaos Theory also retains the same amount of ammunition as the normal variant and later Alistair’s Annihilator. Alistair's Annihilator With the Chaos Theory, the player must acquire three drops of bile, which can be obtained by killing Nosferatus with the charged whirlwind attack. Once the player has acquired three biles, the player must head to the Cemetery, where a coffin can be seen glowing. The player must now interact with it, causing a Crimson Nosferatu to spawn in. The player must now kill it, causing it to drop Nosferatu Chaos Material, which can be converted into Prima Materia. The player must now travel to the Forest, where they must utilize the charged acid feature to affect zombies close to a pile of blue mushrooms. When a zombie under effect by the acid is close to a pile, it will dig it up before dying. The player must do this with different piles until a new piece of Alistair's Folly is found. Finally, the player must travel to the Mausoleum, where a banister of lanterns can be found on the main railing before the main mausoleum. One of the lanterns will be glowing orange as opposed to the normal yellow. The player must shoot the orange lantern with the Chaos Theory, causing another to light up orange. The player must shoot the orange lanterns one by one as they appear until a bat spawns. The player must now shoot down the bat with the Chaos Theory, causing it to explode and drop Bat Chaos Material. Like the Nosferatu material, the player can create more Prima Materia. If the player fails to shoot all of the lanterns in time, or if the material falls out of reach, the player must wait a couple of minutes before the lanterns can be shot again. Once the player has collected the two new Prima Materia and the new part, the player can assemble Alistair's Annihilator from the Chaos Theory at a certain crafting bench in the Greenhouse Laboratory. This version allows the charged feature to have two new additional effects; the first charged shot will create a green portal on the ground, causing enemies that come into contact with it to instantly shrink into oblivion, while the second charged effect will summon a small fireball that kills enemies near it. Along with this, the other two previous charges are present. The weapon also gains a unique scope, a deep blue colored light, and retains the same ammo count as the other two variants. Blackout Alistair's Folly can be found in the Mystery Box or from killing the Blightfather in Blackout during the Operation Apocalypse Z event. Unlike its Zombies counterpart, the weapon has six shots in its chamber before it needs to reload, and interestingly uses .45 Cal ammunition, allowing the player to replenish its ammo unlike other wonder weapons found in Blackout. Achievements/Trophies * Alchemical Opus - In Dead of the Night, create Prima Materia 3 times. * Shrinking Feeling - In Dead of the Night, shrink 15 zombies with a single shot from Alistair's Annihilator. Gallery Alistair's Folly Alistair's Folly FPS BO4.png|Alistair's Folly as seen in first person. Alistair's Folly ADS BO4.png|Aiming down the Alistair Folly's iron sights. AlistairFolly DOTN Promo BO4.jpg Shrinking Feeling Achievement Icon BO4.png|The Shrinking Feeling trophy icon displaying Alistair's Folly. Chaos Theory Chaos Theory BO4.png|The Chaos Theory on its crafting bench. Chaos Theory FPS BO4.png|The Chaos Theory as seen in first person. Chaos Theory ADS BO4.png|Aiming down the Chaos Theory's iron sights. Alistair's Annihilator Alistair's Annihilator BO4.png|Alistair's Annihilator on its crafting bench. Alistair's Annihilator FPS BO4.png|Alistair's Annihilator as seen in first person. Alistair's Annihilator ADS BO4.png|Aiming down Alistair's Annihilator's unique scope. Trivia * According to Godfrey, Alistair values the weapon more than his mansion. * Schematics for the Chaos Theory can be found on display in the multiplayer map Remnant. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Weapons